


You're My Kingdom Come

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Kings AU, M/M, lots of coughing up of flower petals, mutual pining but they're too stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Gavin Free, Jeremy's Loyal Jester, falls ill with a disease caused by unrequited love, causing Jeremy, his sweetest prince, to search for the one Gavin loves. In the end, he falls ill as well.





	You're My Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishlongandprosper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/gifts).



Gavin had been Jeremy's jester for as long as he could remember. He had spent many days with the prince, barely entertaining him sometimes and instead just having conversations. On some days, Gavin even forgot that he and the prince weren't of the same class, of the same blood. That people like them weren't supposed to have as close as a relationship as they did, but here they were. Gavin felt as though, when they were alone, he could call Jeremy his best friend. He wouldn't dare let anyone else hear. His prince had a reputation to uphold. It didn't stop him from starting to fall for his prince. 

The problem didn't arise until he looked at his prince, a heaviness in his chest as he tried to gasp for air, coughing and holding a hand to his mouth before running away. Reaching an alcove, he dropped to his knees, pink petals coming from his lips, gasping between each retch. He didn't even hear the steps following him until a hand was on his back and he looked to his prince, more petals coming from him. 

"Gavin, Gavin! Gavin, are you okay?" Concern was etched on his face, a hand moving to Gavin's cheek. 

All he could do was to shake his head, allowing his prince to pull him closer, being lifted from the ground before he felt Jeremy running. He knew it was towards the healers, but he was unsure of what they could do for him aside from let him sleep, not having to think of how he can never have his prince with him. 

Upon reaching there, he was sure he coughed up more than enough of the pink petals, eyes closed and breathing slow. As long as he didn't focus on the warmth of being against Jeremy, the way he was holding him and how concerned he seemed. It was probably merely because he wouldn't have someone to talk to and listen to him. Soon he was laying in the bed, a warm hand in his and ignoring the fact that every time he went to breathe he coughed up more of the petals, not daring to look and see what color they were. 

"What wrong with him?" Jeremy's voice was laced with concern, hand tightening around his own. 

"Have him drink this, then we will talk. He needs to sleep. It's the only way to stop the petals." 

Jeremy sighed, moving to help sit Gavin up, arm supporting the jester as the healer worked her magic, having him swallow down every bit of the potion before motioning for Jeremy to lay him back down. The hand by his head stayed, fingers twining through his locks and gently massaging his scalp. The other hand was still in his, a warm weight keeping him grounded in this moment as he slowly drifted off into sleep. 

"What's wrong with him?" Jeremy's voice was quieter now, hand still holding onto Gavin's and gently playing with his hair. 

"He has the Hanahaki Disease." 

Looking up at the healer in confusion, Jeremy tilted his head. "What causes it? How can he be cured? Will he die?" 

"He won't die. And it's caused from a love that is not returned." 

Jeremy felt his heart break at what would be causing his jester, his Gavin, to be hurting so badly. Someone was unable to fall in love with him and it was causing him to be sick. But how could someone not love him. Gavin was sweet, wonderful, caring. He was always there to listen to Jeremy when he needed to talk and never brought it to anyone else. It was important that he made sure that Gavin knew he was better than whoever couldn't love him, even if it made his heart hurt at the thought of Gavin falling for someone else. 

He had thought that... that maybe they could be together. The way Gavin acted made it seem like he cared for him, but he was a fool. More foolish than even people considered Gavin to be. He was a prince. How could a jester fall for him? It was stupid to think it'd even be possible. But enough with his own self-loathing. He had to be here for Gavin, lest he come down with the same illness as him. 

"When will he wake up?" 

"The potion should wear off in a few hours. When he awakens you may ask him, but many don't wish to say who it is that is making them so ill." 

Jeremy sighed softly, nodding. Would Gavin share who it was? He normally shared everything with Jeremy, so how could this be any different? He just had to wait the time out. Settling in, he moved as close as he could, holding tightly to Gavin's hand. He would be able to forgo his duties while he waited for his dear friend to awaken. 

 

Much to the dismay of everyone, Jeremy did wait, feeling his heart flutter as Gavin's eyes slowly opened, focusing on him, the bright smile slowly gracing his tired face. Jeremy never wanted to know who it was that could have not fallen in love with that smile. But soon, the petals came, elongated, white petals. 

In a quick movement, Jeremy was helping Gavin up, clearing his mouth the best he could and frowning at him. 

"Who are you in love with, Gavin? Who hurts you so?" 

Not looking at Jeremy, Gavin merely shrugged. "I am not positive, my prince. I'm sorry." 

His voice was sad, hiding something from him that Jeremy didn't know, but he still felt his heart breaking. Nodding, Jeremy stood up and slowly dropped Gavin's hand. 

"I know you may not know who is causing this, but I promise to get to the bottom of it for you, Gavin." 

"Jeremy," his voice raw, pleading. "Don't. You don't have to." 

Suddenly, it seemed as though dead leaves came from his lungs, bending over to try to keep them out of his airway as Jeremy rushed for water and the healer. He came rushing back with her, water in his hand and the potion in hers. Gavin finished his spell of coughing, taking the water before downing the potion, curling up against himself. Jeremy could only imagine the way that his heart had to be aching, if it was anything in comparison to his. 

Slowly, he left the room, on the search for the one that had to be causing Gavin this grief. 

 

After a few days, he had to have spoken to many people through the castle, his own heaviness in his heart continuing to grow until suddenly, blue petals were coming from his own mouth, collapsing to his knees as he gasped desperately for air. Was this what Gavin was feeling? The fear of not being able to breath, knowing that it was because you weren't loved back? The thought made him ache more, petals pouring from his mouth. He was in that position for what felt like hours, begging his arms not to give out on him until one of his guards came, helping him to his feet before lifting him and taking him to the healers. He could only cough at the irony, how his love had been in the position he was in a few days ago and now he was joining him. 

Arriving, Jeremy was placed in a bed next to Gavin's, white petals quickly replacing the blue as Jeremy reached over to grab Gavin's hand. Gavin was slightly out of it until he saw the petals coming from Jeremy's mouth, jumping out of the bed and moving to sit on the edge of Jeremy's ignoring the white petals that came from his own mouth. 

"What can I do for you, my prince? Who has done this to you?" 

He couldn't care anymore about his own woes of the prince not loving him. Jeremy mattered more to him than himself. He couldn't dare think of himself. He only was there to entertain Jeremy. If the man's heart hurt, he had to put himself aside. 

"You..." 

Gavin could only pause as he stared at Jeremy, a hand moving to his cheek, tilting his head. "Me?" 

"You. But you love another and they don't love you. And I can't even think of how someone could not love you." 

Jeremy paused, light pink petals coming from him as he kept his gaze averted. 

"You are such a ray of sunshine, Gavin. You're funny, caring, passionate. You're smarter than anyone has ever given you credit for." 

Gavin laughed for a moment, leaning in closer to him to press their foreheads together. "How can you love me when I thought you didn't? I feared such a thing." 

Jeremy could feel his heart fluttering, staring at Gavin's eyes to know that he was not lying. There was far too much truth, too much love within his gaze for him to even think that Gavin could be lying. And he wanted to cry. He had stressed himself out, made himself fear so greatly when the one he loved, loved him back. 

"Gods, I've made a fool of myself, Gavin." 

Gavin merely shook his head, smiling brightly. "I just thought you could never love your jester. I was wrong. I just... feared it, Jeremy." Pausing, he let his eyes flicker to his lips. "May I... kiss you?" 

Jeremy laughed, quickly closing the distance between the two of them, arms wrapping around Gavin tightly. When the kiss was broken, they both had bright smiles on their faces, Gavin not yet letting go of Jeremy's cheeks. 

"You may kiss me whenever you'd like to, Gavin."

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Meanings for the boys in the order they appear.  
> Gavin  
> CAMELLIA (PINK) - Longing for you  
> ORANGE BLOSSOM - Innocence, Eternal Love, Marriage and Fruitfulness  
> Dead Leaves Sadness  
> Heather (White) Protection, Wishes Will Come True  
> Jeremy  
> Forget-Me-Not True Love, Memories  
> Gardenia You're Lovely, Secret Love  
> ARBUTUS - Thee Only Do I Love


End file.
